I like everything, but I only love
by Suga Bee
Summary: Tino expresses himself to his wonderfully quite husband around Christmas time. :3 I'm being serious, this is nothing but fluff and cuddly stuffs with just a hint of lust. :


**Just a little one shot I wrote around Christmas time, but just found. :) Pure fluff with marshmellow fuluff and sprinkles and clouds and teddy bear stuffing and of course good ol' cotton soft SuFin. :) **

* * *

Sweden had meant to be sweet and slow and lingering when he had met Finland under the missile toe, but Tino had plans that curled his toes and ran his blood hot.

"Take it slow, Tino, we have all night."

But the Finnish man had been cooped up in a house that was warm and stuffy with the smell of smoldering hickory and the cookies that Peter had helped him bake, and right now he wanted the cold touch of Sve who had spent all his time in the snow, looking for Christmas trees. He smelled of freshly cut pine needles and sweat and horses and dear God he wanted the heart beat that was hammering in his husband's chest and the quiver of his lips as they kissed.

"I can go this pace all night." He answered softly, whisperingly, lovingly.

There was a chuckle deep in Sve's throat and Tino was driven almost mad with how attractive it was.

"What's got you so in the mood? I was only gone a few hours." One of his hands came up and caressed a rosy cheek, haltering Tino's movements. There was a million miles between them, and yet, not a breath it seemed as the silence was broken with a smile and hearty, half mast gaze. "You look absolutely amazing in this moon light. There's a halo to your hair, like the angel on our tree. And you're eyes, like fawning, weeping violets, like blooming flowers." he rose up on his elbows and kissed his wife, barely moving his lips as Tino fell completely into him, his knees growing weak. "And you taste like spring."

The Finnish man choked back tears as he looked down at the man in front of him. His pretty little hands brushed at his eyes as a tear or two came forth.

"I'm sorry." And it broke Tino's heart at how sweet and honest his husband was, and how gentle and caring, and kind and soft, like feathers and fur, and with a sweeping movement, he gathered the bear of a man into his mothering arms.

"It wasn't you, Bear, it's me." He kissed the broad tips of his shoulder, and the pulsing jugular beneath his skin, and finally his warming cheeks. "I just love you so much, all of you, everything about you. I like how you kiss me when you wake and leave early, I like how you hug me from behind while I make breakfast, and I like to see you teach Peter like a father should, and I like how you smell of after shave and brute force, and I like the ice to your eyes and the rumble of your breathing. I like how you only let me see tears in your eyes, or blush on your cheeks, and a smile on those lips of yours." He kissed him sweet and soft. "Lips like Cupid's drawn bow and eyes like winter's wind. I like how you carve wood, and ride horses and chop down fire wood."

"You sure do like a lot of things, Ti."

"But I only love you."

It was now Berwald's turn to take Tino into an embrace so tight he caught his breath and moaned so lustily that he could feel the heat vibrate between their pressed bodies. "I love you too."

They wrapped the sheets around them and kissed the cold from their pores, taking slow advances as the nigh carried on. Legs wrapped around the other, hands clasped, fingers twined and lips moving like cream and honey. The only sounds that broke the air was mews and gasps and moans and breaths and Tino's cry to a higher power as his eyes saw stars and his body felt ice hot all over.

**-WW-**

The morning came in soft and sweet, with snow drifts melting at the edges of their closed windows, the morning sun leaking in through the laced curtains, shifts of light falling solidly on the sleeping bodies.

Sve had his arms wrapped round Tino's small form, the muscles in his arms so well defined and smooth against his lover who laid beneath the covers, naked and sated and so full of happiness. Ti woke first though, and turned in the grip to give his husband kisses on his flushed cheeks, and trace at his strong boned face, and lean his forehead against his chest so he could count the flutters of heart beats.

The man woke with a soft sound in his throat, smiling as he nuzzled his nose into the warm crook of his wife's neck. "Mornin' Ti." He kissed the man back and hummed again sending Tino into a fit of giggles.

"Stop Ber, I'm ticklish!"

"I kno'" Came the deep reply as Sve rolled over his lover and kissed him into the bed, hands brushing lightly against the Finnish boy's curves, making him laugh even more.

"Stop, please! Ber stop!" He laughed and squealed, moaning a little louder than he thought as his husband hit a slight nerve with his skilled tongue.

"Stop?" Berwald asked, and pulled away, a sly smile on his lips and his eyes clear and blinded without his glasses.

"No," He whined, pulling back on Ber's shoulder, closing the distance, "Don't stop." Came the spiced plea.

The taller man chuckled and kissed him again, pulling the sheets over them for one more close encounter before breakfast.

* * *

***Stretches* Oooh, I need to go to bed and stop musing about fluffy themes. I have so much depressing RusAme to write in the morning, lolz. **

**Share a comment? Please? You get lots of cookies and more lovely fluffs! **

**With hugs and kisses and rainbow ribbons,**

**Suga Bee**


End file.
